disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anneliese van der Pol
Anneliese van der Pol (born September 23, 1984) is a Dutch-American actress, singer, and dancer who is best known for her role as Chelsea Daniels in the iconic Disney Channel Original Series, That's So Raven and for being the last actress to portray Belle in the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast. That's So Raven In 2002, Van der Pol was given the role of Chelsea Daniels in the Disney Channel Original Series, ''That's So Raven''. To this date, Chelsea Daniels remains to be one of Van der Pol's most renowned and recognizable roles among children, teenagers, and adults. She was awarded with critical acclaim for her abilities to portray such an extroverted and somewhat dim-witted character, which some initially thought impossible due to her more serious roles in the past. Film and Television In 2003, Van der Pol landed one of her earliest television roles as the ditzy Chelsea Daniels in the Disney Channel Original Series, ''That's so Raven'', starring alongside Raven-Symoné, Orlando Brown and Kyle Massey. Originally, Van der Pol was offered the role of Kim Possible, but refused and the role went to Christy Romano instead. In 2006, she did, however, accept a guest starring role as Heather. This was one of the actress' first voice roles. In 2011, Van der Pol made a guest appearance as Ronnie in the Disney Channel Original series, Shake it Up! Stage n 2007, the actress made her mark as a Broadway star for her role as Belle in the final theatrical production of ''Beauty and the Beast''. This role was quite significant because she became the last actress to play Belle on broadway. The show closed the following summer, leaving audiences pleased with the newcomer's performance. Music In terms of music, Van der Pol has recorded several songs for Walt Disney Records, including a collaboration with Raven-Symoné and Orlando Brown on the theme song of That's so Raven for the series' soundtrack. She also recorded "Over It" for the soundtrack of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Stuck in the Suburbs. Van der Pol was a member of Disney Channel supergroup, The Disney Channel Circle of Stars, with whom she recorded pop/R&B renditions of The Lion King's "The Circle of Life" and ''Cinderella'''s "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" for special edition releases of the films. In 2006, she recorded a cover version of the classic Disney song "Candle on the Water" from Pete's Dragon for an edition of Disneymania. Due to her broadway role as Belle, Van der Pol recorded several songs heard in the theatrical production's soundtrack, including the iconic "A Change in Me". Disney Roles Chelsea Chels Daniels.jpg|'Chelsea Daniels' (That's So Raven and Raven's Home) Kim possible heather.jpg|'Heather' Kim Possible Belle.jpg|'Belle' Beauty and the Beast (Broadway Production) Shake it up ronnie.jpg|'Ronnie' Shake it Up es:Anneliese van der Pol Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:1980s births Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:That's So Raven Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:The Lion King Category:American voice actresses Category:Females Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Shake It Up Category:Kim Possible Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:Voice actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Raven's Home